Fighting For My Love
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Paula and 2D get back together and Noodle knows Paula is up to no good. Especially when 2D's pain killers go missing. Scrubs Fans should recognize this!


**Fighting For My Love**

Scrubs Fans: This should be very recognizable. From Season One, Episode 14, My Drug Buddy. Yes, I am HUGE Scrubs fan. Have all the seasons. And this is during Phase Three, only difference is they live in Kong. I just like the Kong set up better for this story.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

2D and Paula Cracker had been together for about a week or two. 2D really liked Paula. They didn't get very far in their relationship but they tried to spend a lot of time together even though 2D had Gorillaz matters to attend to a lot. Paula was already staying in Kong with him. Paula and 2D dated before but she cheated on him with Murdoc. 2D finally forgave her though. Noodle didn't like the idea. She didn't like Paula at all. Something about her didn't seem right. Noodle and 2D were best friends and 2D liked Noodle a lot before but Noodle turned him down. And 2D didn't just like Noodle. He loved her. She didn't realize how she really felt about him until it was too late though. 2D didn't know this though and he just continued to spend time with Paula. 2D awoke the next morning laying in his bed with Paula beside him. He began to think to himself.

_When you're really crazy about someone, waking up isn't so bad anymore._

2D began to notice Paula waking up.

"Good mornin'."

Paula sat up and kissed 2D.

_The air feels crisper, the sun seems brighter. Even morning breath doesn't seem so bad._

"You smell like old eggs." Paula said and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." 2D pulled away and covered his mouth.

"I love old eggs."

They laugh and begin to kiss again.

"You're so different from when I dated you before."

"'ow?"

"Well for starters, I'm still wearing pants." She said as she pushed the covers back to reveal her pants. 2D laughed as Paula got up off the bed. 2D sat up to face her.

"Well t'at is because I respect yeh more now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and because I don't fink I'd be able to get this triple knot out." He said as he tugged at Paula's pants. Paula laughed at him.

"Well, thanks for being so patient with me. I hope you don't think I am a big tease. I just love to sleep in the same bed as you. I've never slept better."

2D flashes back to the middle of the night. The clock was ticking away as 2D starred at Paula without blinking his eyes and smiling a goofy smile. 2D reverts back from the flashback.

"Me neither. In fact, I will go say it righ' now. I 'ope we never 'ave sex again."

"What would you say if I told you, I feel ready right now?"

2D has a weird fantasy. A marching band comes in and plays loudly with a little monkey banging cymbals together. He reverts back from the fantasy.

"If yeh want."

"Oh, okay. Then I think tonight, we should get a nice bottle of wine-"

"Yeh, tonight is good, but I think now is also good."

"Yeah, now works too."

They slid on the bed and began to kiss. Murdoc comes bursting into 2D's room.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Murdoc snickers.

"Get out Murdoc!"

"It's 7:15! Time to get up and get to work on the new album!"

Murdoc closes the door and leaves. Paula and 2D look at each other.

"Damn."

Later that day.

Russel and 2D are in the studio. Russel walks over to 2D.

"You slept with her yet?"

"Wot!? I am not discussin' t'at wit' you!"

"That's a no." Russel laughs.

"Listen 'Jolly Brown' peoples personal lives are just-personal."

"That's a definite no." Russel snickers even more.

"I did a long time ago!"

"Doesn't count!"

2D walks away with a glare on his face. As he walked away, he bumped straight into Noodle without seeing her. They both collided and made an 'umph' noise.

"Aww, I'm sowry Noods."

"It's alright 2D." Noodle said and smiled at him. 2D smiled back at her. Paula walked in and 2D looked directly at her and walked away from Noodle. Noodle watched him walk away from her. She sighed and walked over to her guitar. She sat on a chair and watched 2D and Paula make out. Noodle looked away sad. Murdoc came in and instructed the band to play 'Feel Good Inc.' Paula left after giving 2D a kiss goodbye. 2D smiled and began to sing the song. Hours passed and Murdoc finally called a break. He needed a pee break and so did 2D. They were in the bathroom together using the urinals. 2D stares at Murdoc for a minute. He remembered that Paula insisted that if she was going to live here then her and Murdoc needed to get along and get passed everything. Murdoc noticed 2D starring at him. Murdoc spoke.

"If you're wondering, it says, 'if you can read this, you're standing way too damn close." Murdoc zips up and flushes.

"No. I wosn't tryin' ta look."

Murdoc stands behind 2D.

"Alright, now let's see if you can piss while someone is looking right at cha!"

Murdoc crossed his arms and stood behind 2D. 2D freezes up a bit.

"Yea, I have all day, so please go ahead and take your time now."

2D finally finishes and walks out with Murdoc. They go down two separate hall ways. 2D bumped into Paula.

"Paula, wot you doin' 'ere?" 2D said surprised.

"Surprised to see me?" Paula smiled. 2D smiled back. They began to walk down the hall way together and to 2D's room. 2D's opens the door and they walk in.

"So what you wanna do baby?"

She sits on the bed and 2D sits next to her. He begins to kiss her. The door flew open by Noodle. 2D fantasizes Noodle coming in with a hose and spraying them down. He reverts back from it.

"Oh, 'ey Noodle! Could yeh come back in maybe like two minutes? Or eighty minutes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Murdoc wants to start rehearsing again."

"Okay, 'eres what yeh tell 'im. I began to write a song and I can not be interrupted, so when I'm done, I'll come up."

"Fine." Noodle left the room annoyed and slammed the door.

"You better just come up and practice before Murdoc freaks out. I want you two to be on good terms." 2D sighed. He got up and headed for the door.

"I don't like to leave yeh."

"I'll be fine. You run on up and get to your practice. And when you come back from it, we will continue."

Paula sat seductively on his bed and he smiled and left. Paula looked at his table and saw his pain killers sitting there. She picked them up and shoved them into her purse. Back in the studio. Russel was making fun of 2D again after they had finished another two hours of practicing. Murdoc offered Noodle to go to the coffee shop and gets some coffee and food. He noticed she looked kind of down today.

"Twenty bucks says it never happens."

2D just gives him a dirty look. Russel grinned and snickered.

Back in the coffee shop with Murdoc and Noodle.

Murdoc and Noodle are waiting in line. They get up to the counter and Murdoc knows him.

"Hey Murdoc, how are ya?"

"Awright, awright. I want the double half caf mocha foam latte mochaccino with a shot of vanilla and a sprinkle of nutmeg."

"So a black coffee?"

"Bingo!"

The workers and customers laugh at Murdoc.

"Oh, wow. These people actually like you." Noodle said snickering.

"Ha, maybe you should just order there, love."

"I'll have an espresso please, and what kind of scones do you have today?"

A man behind her loudly clears his throat. She stops and thinks.

"Son of a bitch. Do you mind girly? I'm in a rush."

Noodle turns around and gives him a dirty look.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry! What am I doing thinking I can take an extra six seconds to pick out my food? Murdoc, remind me to tell Russel that he did a horrible job raising me! Thank you so much sir."

The man looks at her stunned.

"I think what she means is she doesn't give a crappuiccino!" Murdoc says to the man.

Everyone in the shop laughs.

"This is on me, love. Satan, help me. I love spunk!" Murdoc laughs and Noodle giggles.

Murdoc and Noodle pull into Kong. Murdoc heads straight to the bathroom. 2D is sitting there going to the bathroom again. Murdoc goes up and uses the one next to his.

"'ey! Wot's up?" 2D smiles.

"Oh, hello 2D! How are you? Can I buy you a beer?" Murdoc says sarcastically. "This is the men's room for Satan's sake! There is absolutely no talking in here! Ever!"

"T'is is kinda freaky Murdoc. We're like on the same pee schedule."

"No we're not. No, we are not!" Murdoc zips up and leaves.

2D leaves the bathroom when he finishes and finds Noodle and Paula arguing.

"Whoa! Wot's goin' on?" 2D asks. He had a feeling this wasn't good.

"2D, I heard your pain killers went missing while I was gone!" Noodle yelled.

"I didn't take them! Why would you assume that? 2D probably just misplaced them like he always does!" Paula shouted.

"Good point." 2D added.

"I saw them on his night stand when I went in there earlier and he hasn't touched them since before that! You were the last one in there!"

"Also a very valid point." 2D said.

"Why are you so judgmental? Just because I made mistakes before doesn't mean I'm going to do it again! I've been to rehab and seen a psychologist."

"I'm judgmental? If I were, I would call you a dirty slut who shouldn't even be here!"

"Yea, well you're a Jap with no breasts and your bangs make you look ugly! You can't even see you're damn eyes! Oh, that wouldn't matter anyway because they are slanty!"

Noodle got really pissed now. She tried to karate kick Paula but 2D pulled her back.

"Noodle, calm down." Noodle's back was pushed into 2D's chest and he held her arms to her side.

"So who do you think is right, 2D?" Paula asked.

Noodle backed away from 2D and stood next to Paula and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Noodle asked. 2D thought to himself.

_Oh, crap._

"Um, I really have to go pee again! He ran back into the bathroom. Murdoc came down the hall way whistling. He strolled into the bathroom. He didn't notice 2D standing at one urinal. Murdoc looked over at 2D.

"Oh, for the love of Satan! Why!?"

"Aw, Murdoc, you're my lil' pee buddy!"

2D laughs to himself. Murdoc backs away and zips up. 2D does the same.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. You want Paula to stay 'ere and she wants us to settle our differences and become all mushy with each other, right? See, every time I shake my magic eight ball and ask it if we will be best gal pals for ever, you know what it says?"

"No." 2D shakes his head.

"Out look is buh-leak." Murdoc says this with emphasis.

"Murdoc, yeh know yeh shouldn't trust them things! I asked mine one time if I should crack it open and drink the liquid inside! I puked blue fo' days!"

Murdoc looks at 2D in disbelief.

"Cute story. Too bad I wasn't there to see that! Just go back to Paula and tell 'er we went to the ball game and shared sweaters." Murdoc leaves. 2D stares at the door and blinks his eyes.

"Wot?" 2D chases after Murdoc.

"Wait, Murdoc! I gotta question!"

"Oh, what now face ache!? Will I ever be able to get away from you!?"

2D stands in front of Murdoc.

"Wot should I do about the Paula and Noodle situation?"

"Oh, man. The answer to that is obvious."

2D looked at him with a blank stare. Murdoc slaps himself in the face.

"Sweet Satan, have mercy. Okay, who do you wanna sleep with?"

"Paula."

"Then she is probably right. Okay. Ta now and leave me alone!"

"Wait, Murdoc! Noodle made some good points too!"

"Just stick to the booty principle!" Murdoc yelled back, still walking away. 2D starred down the hall way and blinked his eyes. 2D went to the kitchen and saw Noodle sitting there at the table. 2D sat down across from her.

_I don' know about Murdoc's advice. Sometimes he oversimplifies t'ings, especially when it comes down to booty._

2D decided to just stick with the Murdoc's advice.

"I fink Paula may be right."

Noodle looks up at him. 2D felt nervous.

"We can't just assume she did."

"Oh, I am just so surprised you agreed with her." Noodle said sarcastically.

"Um, wot do you really fink of Paula?"

"No way am I saying anything about someone you are sleeping with!"

Russel walked in and grabbed some chips quick.

"'D ain't sleepin' wit' no one!

2D gave Russel a dirty look as he walked out.

"Okay, seriously t'ough. Wot you fink?"

"I don't like her. I don't trust her and I am afraid she may do something to hurt you again."

"Yo' jealous!"

"Jealous!?" Noodle gave him a look.

"Yeah! Yo' so jealous t'at yeh don' even care t'at I'm 'appy fo' once!"

"Do you honestly think that's what the problem is?"

"I'm sowry, Noods, but you 'ad yo' chance wif me."

2D put his hand over Noodle's hand. Noodle snatched it away from him. She got up and left. 2D sat there starring at where she once sat. 2D got up and went to his room. He saw a note on his bed from Paula.

_2D,_

_I went home because I was really tired. We can pick back up tomorrow. Love ya!_

_-Paula._

2D sighed and laid on his bed and fell asleep. He awoke the next morning and walked through the hall ways. He saw Noodle walking towards him.

_There's Noodle. I should say hi to her. She isn't the type of person to have grudges._

They began to walk straight for each other. Noodle glared at him as she kept walking.

_Oh my god. She isn't even going to move._

Noodle and 2D kept walking towards each other and then WHAM! They smacked right into each other. They both got up and Noodle snarled at him and left. 2D walked into the kitchen. 2D realizes he has a bloody nose from walking straight into her.

_Did she punch me and I didn't realize it?_

2D went to the first aid on the side of the cupboard. Russel was at the table eating. 2D was attempting to clean up his nose. Russel began to laugh.

"It's not funny. She is so stubborn!"

"Careful 'D. You don't want a 100 pound Asian chick on yo' ass!" Russel continued to laugh. 2D just glared at him. 2D walked into the studio. Noodle was there playing guitar.

"Noodle? Listen, I found anotha bottle of pain killers."

"So?" Noodle asked.

"So, don't worry about wheather Paula took t'em or not."

"It's not about that anymore though." Noodle put her guitar down and left. As Noodle was walking out, Paula shoulder chucked her as she walked in. Noodle glared at Paula and muttered in Japanese under her breath. Paula smiled evilly.

_When you can't make things right with one of your best friends, nothing can make you feel better._

Paula walked over to 2D, who didn't see the nudge she pulled on Noodle. 2D smiled as he turned to see her. He still felt sad but faked his smile.

"Hey, so you wanna go to your room?" Paula grabbed his hands pulled him out of the studio. 2D didn't feel as excited as before but just went along with it. They made it to his room. Paula and 2D began making out in his room. This made 2D feel a little happier. Paula broke away.

"I'll be right back, babe."

"Okay."

Paula ran into 2D's bathroom. 2D took his shirt off and pants. 2D laid on the bed and spotted Paula's purse.

"I brushed my teeth like eight times, but I'm gonna take some mints outta yo'r purse." He yelled as Paula changed in the next room.

He pulled out a baggie full of white shaped pills.

_There aren't mints._

Paula came out of the bathroom. She was in underwear and a tank top.

"All I really did was lose the pants, but I think it gives me a completely different look."

2D looked up starring at her with the baggie in his hands.

"These are my pain killers."

"Oh, Stu…"

"So yeh didn't stay last night because you were tired…"

"Yea. I should go."

She runs back into the bathroom to put her pants back on. 2D looks down sad.

"You don't understand how stressed I get 2D."

2D didn't buy it. 2D put his clothes back on. They talked for a while and 2D named off some people who may be able to help her. She didn't want to listen though. Paula left and 2D lay in bed starring at the ceiling. He owed Noodle a big apology.

_It's so funny that even though, I broke up with Paula and she hurt me again, I don't even care. I'm more concerned about Noodle._

2D realized at that moment he still loved Noodle no matter what. 2D finally fell asleep with thoughts of his real love, Noodle. The next day, 2D woke up and spent most of the day wallowing around his room. Murdoc stopped in to snag a ciggarette. 2D told Murdoc all about it and of course Murdoc just stated.

"She was depressingly ugly anyway, mate."

"That's not wot I'm sad about t'ough."

Murdoc looked at him confused.

"Noodle?"

"Yea, mate."

"Well, go talk to her. If not, it's your funeral."

Murdoc walked out and 2D knew he should. He walked into the kitchen later that night around 8PM. Russel knew what happened.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"I never agreed to t'at."

"Twenty bucks." Russel held his hand out. 2D pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you!" Russel walked out. Noodle walked in.

_She looks beautiful._

"Noodle?"

"Hm?"

"Can we talk?"

Noodle sighed.

"I suppose."

_I was taught when I was young to share myself to show my loveSmile at everyone Oh to shine above the sunNow I'm standing next to you I think I've changed my point of viewI've noticed you can tellYou're fighting for my love_

_For my love, yes you're fighting for my loveFor my love, yes you're fighting for my love_

Noodle and 2D walked out of the kitchen and headed to 2D's room. 2D grabbed her hand on the way. Noodle didn't shake it off but she looked at him confused and he just smiled at her. They reached his room. 2D sat on the bed and Noodle sat next to him.

_Many times I tried to talk to let you know someday I'd walkIn me you found a drug an addiction to my loveI could swear I let you know I tried one day to let you goYou fight me all alongYes you're fighting for my loveFor my love, yes you're fighting for my loveFor my love, yes you're fighting for my love _

"Listen, Noodle, I am so sowry. You were right and I should've listened to yeh. I don' know why I didn't."

Noodle silenced him with his finger.

"It's alright, 2D. We all make mistakes. Just don't make that mistake again."

"I won't. I promise. I always take yo'r word from now on."

"Besides you weren't completely wrong anyway."

"Wot you mean?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Not during the recent relationship wif 'er, no. Why?"

Noodle scooted closer to him.

"Because I was jealous."

_I know how it feels I've been burned one time beforeI still feel the scars on my lipsWhen I touch when I love when I kissWhen I kiss_

Noodle snatched him and began to kiss him fiercely. He kissed her back. She pulled away and starred at him. He smiled at her. He laid her on the bed and kissed her again. She laid on top of him. He pulled away and starred at her.

_Now I'm calling back for you I figured out I'm missing youYou're nowhere to be found oh I've asked and looked aroundSeems you found a better fish I must confess I had a wishTo love you all alongBut you're fighting for my loveFighting for my love _

"What?" She asked.

"Yo'r so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"What else you thinking about?"

"This."

2D pulled her down and kissed her again. He pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"Noodle, I love you."

"I love you too, Stuart."

2D smiled and they kissed again.

_For my love, yes you're fighting for my loveFor my love, yes you're fighting for my loveFight meOh yes yes yes you're wanting my loveYou don't know how you're missing my loveOh yes yes yes you're needing my loveYou don't know how you're fighting my love _

**The End.**


End file.
